


群星在上 / Star Witness

by ChristineStark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, archive, 短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 原文发布于2018/05/28我依然记得看完电影那天晚上我走在回宿舍的路上打字的场景。还没有疲惫，看得清屏幕也走得好道路，好像一天空余时间三五千字都不在话下（flashback后感觉自己之前确实写很短，现在越来越对得起发文id的谐音了，六千字不是梦）。既怀念过去的冲劲也认为积累反思十分必要（尽管很久没有认真看lft同人文了，随便吃吃百家饭罢了），不过不管什么时候行动力不要丢掉啊。留于2020/06/13
Relationships: Dr Doom/Iron Man, Victor von Doom/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	群星在上 / Star Witness

吸完韩 写个求婚小段 看不看

“我可不确定我愿意被这种关系锁定。”托尼耸了耸肩膀，把飞船调成自动驾驶，“你也不像愿意的人。”  
“对此我表示认同。”维克多·冯·杜姆做了个还算到位的微笑表情，“至少你下次进行空间漂移的时候不会再有一艘末日战舰干扰你的气流了。”  
“真是个好事不是么？”托尼哼了一声，把座椅转了个个儿好面对前末日博士。  
“您的技术给我打下手会折寿的。让我猜猜，您是不是接下来就要说您的手和我这主驾驶席位的把手最契合、您的屁股和我的座椅形状最吻合？好啊，整艘他妈的全新全异号都给你。铁人要做的所有就是再造一艘—”  
“我认真的。”  
“哈？！”  
“我不像愿意的人可我就是愿意了。群星在上，与我成婚吧，安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克。”  
下一秒维克多·冯·杜姆便不再与他眼神相对。地图上有几个光点，他瞧了一瞧，眉毛一抬，下一秒就探身向前开始操纵那些作用复杂的控制杆。  
“【】，维克多你干什么？！”  
超时空跳跃的景象下一秒便出现了，不得不说引力阱和克苏鲁式怪物还有那么一点毁灭殆尽式的壮美…  
完了，他这就开始接受这个。托尼痛苦地闭上眼揉搓鼻梁。  
“去拉特维亚，斯塔克。”  
“如果没有我，银河系的壮美谁陪你看？”

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发布于2018/05/28  
> 我依然记得看完电影那天晚上我走在回宿舍的路上打字的场景。还没有疲惫，看得清屏幕也走得好道路，好像一天空余时间三五千字都不在话下（flashback后感觉自己之前确实写很短，现在越来越对得起发文id的谐音了，六千字不是梦）。既怀念过去的冲劲也认为积累反思十分必要（尽管很久没有认真看lft同人文了，随便吃吃百家饭罢了），不过不管什么时候行动力不要丢掉啊。  
> 留于2020/06/13


End file.
